


the turning point

by ElasticElla



Series: tumblr drabbles and fics [43]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mr. Cordero I came in because my mother confessed, I- I still can’t believe she did such a horrid thing.”</p><p>And thus began Petra’s long term plan to seduce Jane Villanueva.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the turning point

**Author's Note:**

> first posted [here](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/post/130635762255/for-queerhawkeye-3-petra-knows-there-are-two-ways)

Petra knows there are two ways to ensure she will be in the baby’s life: the first is to lie to the policeman- Jane’s ex-fiance- and in doing so protect her mother, manipulate Rafael to fall back in love with her, and end up with the baby at least half the time.

Fifty percent is still failing though, and she still hasn’t forgiven her mother for manipulating her all those years- two birds, one stone.

“Mr. Cordero I came in because my mother confessed, I- I still can’t believe she did such a horrid thing.”

And thus began Petra’s long term plan to seduce Jane Villanueva.

.

She comes to Jane after her shift, when she’s alone but enough people are around so it shouldn’t feel threatening. She comes with a gorgeous bouquet of dark lilies, irritated eyes and a touch of smeared makeup.

“Jane, I had no idea- I am  _so_  sorry- that my own mother- she’s turned herself in. I hope you let me try to make it up to you.”

Jane takes the flowers, a little gobsmacked but appreciative, inhaling deeply. “Thank you Petra, but you don’t-”

“No please,” she interrupts, eyes wide. “if the additional stress had done anything to the baby, I would never forgive myself for not seeing her true colors sooner.”

“Oh,” Jane squeaks out, looking at her with a new understanding in her eyes.

Petra’s eyes flicker down. “Yes. At the very least, when ever you wish it, I’ll organize a complete spa day.”

Jane is about to protest, but Petra adds, “I insist. You don’t have to ever ask, but I need to offer.”

“Alright,” Jane says, and then her phone goes off, and she goes home.

Petra drinks a glass of champagne and goes over the Marbella’s numbers, satisfaction thick on her tongue.

.

Jane doesn’t ask about the spa day, and Petra doesn’t mind. The offer does its job- they’re cordial now, most often making small talk about the baby. One day, when Rafael’s caught on camera saying some not very nice things about the church, Jane finds her deep into her third mimosa of the morning. (It’s a lucky thing she was brought up on alcohol, could drink half the bar before feeling anything like a true Czech girl.)

“Hey, are you okay?”

Petra blinks, going with a rueful smile. “Is it that obvious?”

Jane winces, and ducks behind the bar, pouring them each a glass of water. “You wanna talk about it?”

Petra shrugs delicately, switching drinks. “It’s just all the bad press and…”

“Your mom?” Jane asks, and she looks up sharply. “It’s okay if you want to talk about her, I can’t imagine thinking you know someone and then- well, it must be hard.”

“I shouldn’t have been surprised,” Petra said slowly, not having to fake the honesty. “She faked an injury for  _years_  just to manipulate me, I should have known she couldn’t change, was bad deep down. I was a fool to hope for anything more.”

“She’s family- we always want to forgive them.”

And if Petra were paying more attention to herself, she would have noticed this as the first time she began to think about what it would be like to be truly loved by Jane.  


End file.
